Union Falls
Union Falls, or more recently known as Union City, is the largest city in Wyoming and a major city of the United States of America. It is built in mountain range and around the bays surrounding Jackson Lake. The city is located within the Rocky Mountains and despite its fairly remote location relative to other cities, is the largest city in the midwestern United States and one of the fastest growing. Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B operate in this city. Its ZIP code is 83011. History Union Falls was founded in 1892, in the later stages of the Global Revelation of Wizardkind. The city and the lake it surrounded was settled with the intent of becoming a haven for magic-practicing Americans, and in the hopes of securing Areum deposits that were rumored to be in the Rocky Mountains. It was named after the Union Falls, which was discovered years earlier further north in Wyoming. In 1905, one of the first offices of the US Department of Magical Affairs was established in Union Falls, due to its high wizarding population despite the fact that at the time, it was only at best a medium-sized town. During World War II, the United States government established several military bases and research facilities throughout the area in close proximity to Union Falls, which became a strategic location for the research and development of Areum-enhanced technologies, chosen to be within the Rocky Mountains due to the very real concern of an invasion by the Areum-enhanced military forces of the Empire of Japan, which could potentially devastate the western seaboard. The tall, craggly, snowy mountain ranges provided a natural barrier against any would-be invaders, at the very least delaying them from damaging the US's magi-tec research facilities. Due to many experimental projects being based and stationed around Union Falls, several major technology companies moved in during and after the war to facilitate their business, bringing with them billions of dollars in infrastructure investment, swathes of employees and other growth, resulting in an economic boom during the Cold War. Modern day In 2029, a terror attack shook the city and resulted in the death of all members of its resident Liberators chapter, prompting the ULC to deploy two new chapters in the aftermath of the attack to reinforce the city's defenses. Geography Cityscape Union City consists of several districts, most of which are situated in the valley basin between the mountains, around Jackson Lake. Roosevelt Heights Union Central West Side Dragonhawk District Arakocra District Muirgarn District Eladrin Square Phoenix Bay People and culture Infrastructure and economy Government Union City Council Transportation The Union Falls and Teton International Airport (UTF) is the largest airport in Wyoming. School System * 57 Elementary Schools (K-5) ** Gramer Elementary School (Private School) * 8 Middle Schools (6-8) ** Howler Middle School (Private School) * 7 High Schools (9-12) ** Caster High (Private School) * 5 Colleges * 2 Universities ** Union Falls University Locations and features Locations * Ehkota Army Base (outskirts) * Union City Center * Union Falls Police Department Headquarters Category:United States Category:Cities